


Baby You Are

by seulestial



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Canon Compliant, M/M, Mirror Sex, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Scent Kink, Smut, What Was I Thinking?, improper use of lightsticks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:35:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26693077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seulestial/pseuds/seulestial
Summary: “Even the fragrant scent was perfect,I can’t stop myself,Your hair is too pretty for me,I can’t hide this feeling,Baby you are.”With the combination of stress, lack of sleep and Baekhyun's fragrant shampoo scent, Chanyeol's level of tension is at an all time high. Baekhyun offers a solution after feeling the stress roll of Chanyeol in waves, yet is completely thrown off when the other brings in a new aspect into the bedroom.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 3
Kudos: 44





	Baby You Are

**Author's Note:**

> One-shot inspired by the song Baby You Are by Exo.
> 
> -
> 
> Do not cross-post on another site, I do not permit stealing works in any situation whatsoever.

It was honestly killing Chanyeol in the car, simply because it was so good. Baekhyun had fallen asleep against Chanyeol’s shoulder in the car, exhausted from the all day recordings for Music Bank in addition to the radio show schedule they had just finished. Chanyeol had no problem with lending his shoulder to Baekhyun as a pillow, but it was a problem when the older’s shampoo scent was simply like an aphrodisiac- it was combination of orchids, sugary vanilla, and a dash of raspberry so prominent, it almost seemed as if he could taste the sweetness. This whimsical combination of all three of those scents wafted up Chanyeol’s nostrils in an invasive manner, he couldn’t help but lean down his face towards the sleeping male’s. 

Suddenly becoming self conscious of his actions, Chanyeol scanned the seats in front of him, just in case any member was looking his way. Since he and Baekhyun were the only ones sitting in the last row of the SUV, Chanyeol let out a quiet sigh of relief when he saw that his other members were either asleep, or on their phone, with the exception of Suho who was quietly chatting with their manager. He wanted to be exhausted and fall asleep just like Baekhyun and Kai, who was quietly dozing off with his mouth opened the tiniest bit. For some reason, he had the hardest time sleeping for the past week, which may have something to do with their hectic schedule with the ongoing stress. Shaking his leg up and down, Chanyeol scrolled through his instagram feed mindlessly as he flitted his eyes towards the view outside the vehicle. A familiar neighborhood came into view, illustrating that they should be only five to seven minutes away from their dorm.  
The shaking of Chanyeol’s leg vibrated towards Baekhyun’s body, who slowly moved his head to look up at the taller. 

“Hmm? Chanyeol, what’s wrong? Stop shaking your leg,” Baekhyun sleepily remarked, rubbing his eyes to clear his vision in order to focus on the other’s face. 

“Ah, nothing. We’re almost there, look.” Chanyeol brushed off the other’s comment in a nonchalant way, he just wanted to get back to the dorm and take a steaming hot shower. His short remark did the opposite of what he wanted, alerting Baekhyun of his distressed state even further. 

“You seem tense, you sure you’re okay?” Baekhyun persisted, causing Chanyeol to rip his gaze from the window towards the silver haired man, clenching his fists. 

“No, Baekhyun. I am not okay. I feel tired, but can’t sleep. I just want a hot shower, and to top it all off, your shampoo just smells way too divine!” Chanyeol whisper shouted at the alarmed man, whose eyes had been cleared of all the sleep that was evident in his eyes moments before. 

“My shampoo, huh?” Baekhyun smiled mischievously, drawing shapes on top of Chanyeol’s leather pants legs. It was intriguing to see the taller one so worked up, it was no surprise that the younger had a short temper, it was easy to tick him off, which may actually put him in a favorable situation. 

“Yeah, your shampoo. It freaking smells like a sweet cupcake mixed with the slightest hint of flowers- it’s almost delectable. Uh, I don’t know honestly. Something about the smell is just ticking me off, it’s good but it-” Chanyeol paused in the middle of his rant, a realization lighting up inside his mind- did he have a scent kink or something? Why was a smell able to make him tense up so much, on top of his already worked up body from the rigorous comeback preparations? He glanced at Baekhyun, who was struggling to hide his laughter as the corners of his mouth lifted up.  
“It sounds like someone has a scent kink, or perhaps, it’s simply my shampoo? You know, you said that you felt worked up, right? Why don’t you,” Baekhyun paused, bringing up his hand upwards Chanyeol’s legs, towards his crotch. “Make some good use of that worked up energy? It’d be a good way to relieve both of our stressed out states.” Baekhyun concluded by palming Chanyeol’s crotch, receiving a squirm from the taller male. 

The exo members had a friends with benefits system, it was hard to meet others with their career without the paparazzi and fans tailing their backs, so what better way to rid of the sexual tension than casual sex between friends? There were no rules, and everyone, with the exclusion of Chen who had his wife, obliged in sex with one another, whenever they felt like it. The members hadn’t been able to partake in sex for over a month due to their promotions and comeback preparations for the Obsession era, which only included six members. With D.O and Xiumin off to the military, along with Lay who’d been in China for the most part, their dorm felt much emptier, not to mention their waiting rooms. Sehun had made an earlier comment saying, “Isn’t it funny, hyungs, that we’re down to half the number of members we started with originally?” Which had earned a handful of bitter chuckles and a bunch of reminiscing down the old memory lane, recalling moments such as recording for Exo Showtime in 2013, when Kris had claimed he hated fried chicken, but ended up loving it, or even little things such as Tao’s hyena laugh. Luhan had been such a valuable member to their team as well, but all the members had been forced to accept that exo would continue as nine members. Suho had replied, “We’ll always remember the others as good old friends, exo will and can continue as nine members soon.” 

The casual sex suggestion had been brought up in the Call Me Baby era, as many of the members seemed especially tensed after losing two members. Tao was especially struggling to make ends meet, between the exo schedules and his injuries, which often occurred due to his martial arts tricks. At this point, the members had known each other for five years or more, and most of them were comfortable with being naked in front of each other, courtesy of Baekhyun(who used chopsticks to pick locks in order to shower with his members). Therefore, it wasn’t surprising when Baekhyun had brought it up one day after their dance practice, all of them sweaty and exhausted. It was safe to say, no one reacted negatively, and believed that it was a good idea from all the stress they were being put under the management. That night was the first time that the 10 members indulged in sex with one another, initially branching off into pairs and threesomes until they came together in the end to an orgy. 

“You better not regret making that offer then, I thought you were tired.” Chanyeol grasped Baekhyun’s lingering hand away from his crotch, smirking as the SUV pulled up into the driveway of their dorm. 

It wasn’t surprising to the other members when they noticed Chanyeol and Baekhyun practically bounce out the SUV with a light step to their walk towards the house, they were practically radiating the aura of ‘we’re going to fuck’. Suho simply shook his head as he unlocked the door to their dorm, Chanyeol and Baekhyun bolting to Baekhyun’s room on the second floor. “Don’t tire yourself out too much!” Sehun yelled, receiving snickers from the other members who retired to their bedroom or bathroom to take a shower. 

Chanyeol practically shoved Baekhyun onto the queen sized mattress as he laid hasty kisses along Baekhyun’s jawline, earning a moan of approval from the smaller man. Abruptly, he pulled away, severing contact as Baekhyun whined, outstretched hands clawing at Chanyeol’s shirt. 

“I want you to strip, I’ll be right back.” Chanyeol walked out the door in big strides, going across the hall to his own room, bringing a box back to Baekhyun’s room. Cocking his head slightly, he nodded to himself as he saw Baekhyun on his hands and knees, naked. It seemed as if the younger male had already started to prep himself, as he was already two fingers deep into his hole, with an uncapped lube bottle that was laid next to the velvet blue sheets. 

“I see you’ve already started to prep yourself. I didn’t think you were so desperate, Baek. I thought you were the one offering this because of my supposed scent kink?” Chanyeol ran the palm of his hands on one of Baekhyun’s ass cheeks, giving it a light slap. He chuckled at the panting man underneath him, Baekhyun was raising his bum higher in order to encourage Chanyeol to do something, anything to him. “And since you’re already three fingers deep, I suppose you’re roughly able to take in anything, right?” Chanyeol tutted as Baekhyun tried to unbuckle the taller’s pants. 

“I’m not going to fuck you today, Baek. Frankly, I’m kinda tired… but I could relieve some of the stress as you mentioned. Which is why I'm going to use this,” Chanyeol waved the white box in front of Baekhyun’s face, which morphed from frustration to curiosity. “Ah, now you’re on board, you wanna know what this is?” Chanyeol opened the box to reveal a lightstick, specifically their own lightstick that was meant for exo-ls. 

“Chanyeol… I don’t know about this…” Baekhyun trailed off, hesitation clear in his voice. 

“Why? You’re always going off about how much you love your aeris. Plus, you’ve even said you’ve gotten bored of most of the dildos we have at the dorm, because you’ve tried all of them. Why don’t we try something different today, huh? It’s clean and sanitized from any obvious bacteria.” Chanyeol was the one to flash the mischievous smirk at Baekhyun this time, gently turning the other man’s body in the other direction, towards the mirror. 

“It’s kinda like tainting the symbol of our aeris, don’t you think? But…” Baekhyun let out a resigned sigh, he would be lying if he said he wasn’t curious. 

“But..?” Chanyeol raised an eyebrow, prompting the man to continue. 

“Ugh, fine. But none of our members better find out about this. Imagine all the teasing they would put me through.” Baekhyun still had a nagging conscience telling him to back off, denying Chanyeol’s offer, but his willpower wasn’t strong enough to shake off the opportunity to experiment. 

“Don’t worry, Baek. It’ll be our dirty little secret.” Chanyeol whispered, planting a kiss behind Baekhyun’s neck, trailing down towards the man’s puckering hole. Chanyeol laid his tongue flatly on Baekhyun’s hole, licking lazily and slowly as he felt Baekhyun’s thighs shaking from the strain of keeping himself up, but also due to the immense pleasure. 

“Ah, Chanyeol…” Baekhyun moaned out, fisting the sheets next to him for some kind of purchase, his hands were frantically clawing against the fabric. Chanyeol simply hummed as he pointed his tongue, switching to rapid circles around the wrinkled hole, flicking the warm muscle in a constant rhythm. The pleasure was simply bringing Baekhyun up to cloud nine, drool spilled out of the corners of Baekhyun’s mouth, while his cock had already begun to spill out beads of pre-cum. 

Looking at the fucked out expression of Baekhyun through the mirror, Chanyeol paused his actions as he gave two tugs towards Baekhyun’s slick cock, extracting a grunt of pleasure from the affected man. “Baekhyun, I want you to look at the mirror while I fuck you with our lightstick, got it? I think you’d get off faster if you look at your state; baby, your fucked out expression with your rosy cheeks and sweaty complexion makes you glow even further.” Chanyeol took the lightstick as he lubed it up generously, the hard plastic wouldn’t be pleasurable to go in dry.  
“Msfhks,” was the only muffled response as Baekhyun had his head buried in the sheets before he slowly lifted his face to meet the gaze staring back at him in the mirror. Baekhyun visibly blushed, as the tips of his ears and neckline gave off a pink tinge, as he observed himself. “This is embarrassing, Yeol.” Baekhyun brought his gaze down as he couldn’t bear to look any further.  
“Don’t you see how good you look, baby?” Chanyeol responded as he pushed the edge of the lightstick’s handle in, drawing out a gasp from Baekhyun. “Can’t you try to look at yourself being wrecked by this lightstick? Just look up once, and if you feel uncomfortable, you don’t need to push yourself, okay? I don’t want to push yourself past your comfort zone.” Chanyeol was always mindful of the members’ comfort zones and uncomfortable situations, it was one of the reasons that all of the members went to Chanyeol whenever they wanted to try any new kinks or roleplays. He was naturally a great dominant. 

Baekhyun hesitantly looked up at the mirror, there was something about the sight that he was enchanted by. Was it the lightstick that was fluidly moving between his legs, or was it the sight of Chanyeol who was staring at him through the mirror, shooting him a knowing smile as his muscular arm pumped the lightstick back and forth? Baekhyun honestly didn’t even know when, but all his thoughts of hesitation melted away as he completely succumbed to his desires, focusing on the orgasm that was pooling at the edge of his stomach. 

“I honestly don’t even think I can last, Chanyeol.” Baekhyun panted out, arms wobbling from supporting his body up before he crashed head first into the mattress. Chanyeol moved his other arm that wasn’t on the lightstick up towards Baekhyun’s cock. 

“You can come whenever you feel it coming, I won’t delay your orgasm today. We’re all tired, so I’ll give you an out.” Chanyeol jerked Baekhyun’s cock, and it wasn’t long before Baekhyun let out a sharp cry in relief as he spurted white drops of cum across the blue sheets. Collapsing on his back, Baekhyun heaved in a breath as he tried to come down from the high of his orgasm.  
“Look, Baekhyun, your ass is literally glowing.” The button on the lightstick had become turned on, filling up the exo logo with a fluorescent white light. Baekhyun let out a feeble laugh, “Strangely, I don’t feel any remorse towards our fans. Ahh, this is completely, morally, utterly wrong.” 

“Says the one who enjoyed it the most.” Chanyeol slowly pulled out the lightstick from Baekhyun’s hole in a slow manner, being cautious of the hard surface that might bruise Baekhyun’s skin. 

“You didn’t get to…” Baekhyun trailed off, looking at the tented trousers Chanyeol was now sporting. 

“I think you’re tired, aren’t you? I don’t want to push you, I could handle this on my own.” 

“Nonsense, I’m good.” Baekhyun firmly denied, he wanted to make Chanyeol feel good as well. 

“How ‘bout you just give me a blowjob? I think your ass has gone through enough for one day.” 

Baekhyun simply opened his mouth pliantly as Chanyeol unzipped his trousers and brought down his boxers along with his pants. At first contact with the warm heat of Baekhyun’s mouth, Chanyeol groaned as Baekhyun began to bob his head around the length, constricting his throat such enough that it was almost like fucking Baekhyun himself. Chanyeol had already been so pent up from the scent of Baekhyun’s shampoo, fucking Baekhyun with the lightstick while observing Baekhyun’s blissed out expression, he wouldn’t last much longer. 

“Good boy,” Chanyeol grabbed Baekhyun’s silver locks as he fucked himself into Baekhyun’s mouth with a faster pace. Baekhyun had to be one of the best members at giving head due to the fact that he had no gag reflex, he could take on mouth fucking and bigger lengths with no trouble. Baekhyun hummed in satisfaction, bringing another dimension to the blowjob which nearly made Chanyeol release right there and then. 

“Baekhyun, you’re cool with me releasing into your mouth, right?” Chanyeol groaned as Baekhyun hummed in approval while sucking his length. Thrusting three more times into Baekhyun’s mouth, he was coming spurts, hips stuttering in an off rhythm as he rode out his orgasm. The both of them collapsed onto the mattress as their chests raised and fell in a rapid fashion, trying to catch their breath. 

“All this because of a shampoo, it sounds like I made a good choice to change my shampoo brand, huh?” 

“You’re never gonna let me off on that, will you?” 

“Nah, I’ll use it more often from now on. Next time, when we’re not deadbeat tired, you’re fucking me with your dick, got it? As much as the lightstick was amazing, it doesn’t beat the real thing.”  
Chanyeol simply let out a chuckle at the other’s ability to spit out sassy remarks even after sex.


End file.
